NewsPaper
The El Goonish Shive NewsPaper, commonly referred to as EGS:NP, is a side-comic that basically functions as a repository for story-arc-sized filler material. There have been twelve EGS:NP story arcs since February 2010, for a total of 179 NP comics. EGS:NP was on indefinite hiatus as Dan concentrated on the story comics. Dan updated the commentary of the comic that provided the end point of the earlier run to reflect this hiatus after it was brought up in a Q&A session. It was restarted after a successful Patreon campaign, and a new arc that is part of canon has continued to-date. Canonicity Due to the filler nature of the NP comics, how canon a particular NP story arc is can vary wildly. Some, such as Not a Date at the Mall, provide valuable character development in the Main Universe and are generally considered canon. Others like Goonmanji, while apparently taking place in the main universe, are obviously not in continuity. Then there are those that take place in their own separate universe (Blank Check for Weirdness for example), whose continuity with the canon is dependent on how one views different universes to be treated in EGS. And of course, all the gray area in between. The golden rule is that if a NP storyline is mentioned in the main story, or has its canonical status (sometimes indicated by an embedded image of Grace firing a cannon) acknowleged in it's opening commentary, it officially becomes canon. "Assorted" or "standalone" strips are considered to have "vague canon" status. There is also list of canon NP stories in Q&A 7. Q&A Some NP storylines are of the same canonicity status as the question and answer sessions of the main story section: they are out of continuity and not considered part of canon, but the explanations in them are canonical. Color While main story switches between color and grayscale, NewsPaper is so far completely grayscale. Story arc versus story line Unlike the main story, which has both arcs and story lines, NewsPaper has only one level of structure. Dan usually calls it a "story line". This wiki calls it a story arc. Story arcs *Tedd Forgot To Do Something *Grace the Goddess *Blank Check for Weirdness *Magic Comic Shop (canon) *Not a Date at the Mall (canon) *Non-Gratuitous Nudity *Goonmanji (definitely non-canon) *Respect *Dan in the MUD *Dr. Germahn's Latest Potion *EGS-Con 2006 *Oblivious Wand Waving‏‎ *Revenge of the Jokes *TF Busters #1 *Christmas Intermission *TF Busters #1 (Cont.) *Standalone Jan 2010 *Back *Playing With Dolls (canon) *Assorted 2015 01 *Zombie Plans (canon) *Question Mark (canon) *Question Mark Pt 2 (Q&A) *Question Mark Pt 3 (canon) *Assorted 2015 02 *Gaming Webcomic *Assorted 2015 03 *MV5 (canon) *Rad Squirrel *Detective Block *Assorted 2016 Alpha *Video Gaaaaaames *Marker (canon) *Escape From The Mall (canon) *EFTM - Part 2 (canon) *EFTM - Part 3 (canon) *Rad Block *GR4-C3 *Fun At Work *Ellen Demo (Q&A) *Goonmanji 2 *Goonmanji 2 - Part 2 *Goonmanji 3 - Part 3 *Goonmanji 4 - Part 4 *Goonmanji 5 - Part 5 *Goonmanji 5 - Bonus That is Not Part 6 *Grace-A-Monsters! *Assorted 2018 *Nanase Craft ATCoZ *Fantasy Wasteland *Pizza *Super Hero Science *Parable References Category:NP Story arcs Category:Story arcs